29 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-29 ; Comments *With the 1991 Festive Fifty abandoned, until resurrected in 1993. the fourth of four shows featuring top records and best sessions of the year. * *Interestingly the Phil recording and the Rich recording display higher than usual FM hiss indicating that transmitters may have been operating at reduced power. * Sessions *Bleach #2 *PJ Harvey #1 *Nirvana #3 *Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band #1 Tracklisting (Please fill in missing album/single and label details, and check spellings) (a) 3 6 v all start *Satyrs: Shooting Air (12") Satyrday SATYR T001 *Bleach: Decadence (session) *Frankie Paul & Stingerman: Beautifuler (7") Exterminator *PJ Harvey: Oh My Lover (session) *Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band: Cobbah Me (session) *Dr Phibes & His House Of Wax Equations: Lazy, Hazy Hologram (12" + 7" - Hazy EP / Hazy Lazy Hologram) 50 Seel Street Records SEEL 3TL (news) *Syran Mbenza (with Diblo Dibala): Icha (LP - Symbiose: With The Best Of Paris) Hysa mostly cut out of File 6 *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Rocking In The Free World (3xCD-Arc-Weld) Reprise 7599-26746-2'' mostly cut out of File 6'' *'File v' ends *'File w' starts *Nirvana: Dumb (session) (b) *Daniel Johnston and Yo La Tengo: Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label SOL-911-7 # *Rum & Black: Wicked (12" - Without Ice LP Sampler) Shut Up And Dance SUADSAMPLER3 *PJ Harvey: Victory (session) *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (12" - Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...E.P.) Creation CRE 113T *Bleach: Friends (session) # *Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band: Yawohammi (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Girlfriend’s Finished With Him (album - McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus PROBE 30 *Hole: Good Sister / Bad Sister (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 *Admiral Bailey: (Unknown) A Nuh Sin (7") Digital-B *Nirvana: Drain (session) # *'File w' ends *'File x' starts *Anhrefn: (Unknown) *Pied Piper: Dreamers (Lucid Dream Mix) (12" - Hooked On Hope E.P.) Absolute 2 ABS 002 – continues after tape flip © and 1) begin during above *'File 3' ends *Wedding Present: Fleshworld *'File 4' resumes out of sequence during above track *Howlin' Wolf: Going Down Slow (CD - Moanin' & Howlin') Charly *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (session) # *Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band: Aleluyah Tumbay (session) *Leatherface: I Don’t Want To Be The One To Say It (album - Mush) Roughneck Recording Company NECK LP 5 # (news) *Pixies: Bird Dream Of Olympus Mons (album - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD CAD 1014 # *Bleach: Surround (session) *'File x' ends *'File y' starts *Organized Konfusion: Who Stole My Last Piece Of Chicken? (v/a album - Burn Hollywood Burn) Hollywood HWDLP19 *Nirvana: Endless Nameless (session) – continues after tape flip (d) *Ed’s Redeeming Qualities: More Bad Times (LP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish FF 549 *'Files 1 & 4 end *'File 2 begins *Ninja Man: Pastor Come Out The Church (7") Super Dee *'File 4 '''begins during above *God Machine: Home (12" EP - Purity) Eve Recordings EVER 8T *'File 6''' ends during above *PJ Harvey: Water (session) *Tiger: Dress Back (7") Penthouse *Babes In Toyland: Handsome and Gretel # *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterand (7" EP) Jupa JUPA 003 *'File y' ends *'File z '''begins *Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band: Ajuba (session) *Bleach: Headless (session) # *'File 4''' continues with news and next show, but at 47:20 resumes earlier in the show *'Files 2 d and z' end Tracks marked # on File 5 File ;Name *a) JP911229a.mp3 *b) JP911229b.mp3 *c) JP911229c.mp3 *d) JP911229d.mp3 *1) BestOf1991_06a *2) BestOf1991_06b *3) John Peel 19911229 - 128 kbps Part 1 - Bad Recording.mp3 *4) John Peel 19911229 - 128 kbps Part 2 .mp3 *5) 1991-12-29 John Peel ext.mp3 *6) 1991-12-29 Peel Show R196 R197.mp3 *v) L016a.mp3 *w) L057.1 *x) L016b.mp3 *y) L057.2 *z) L232a.mp3 ;Length *a) 46.42 *b) 46.45 *c) 46.54 *d) 36.27 *1) 52.11 *2) 52.07 (first 32 mins only) *3) 1:32:12 *4) 1:35:03 (to 31:20 then from 47:20) *5) 22:41 *6) 2:21:09 *v) 40:15 *w) 45.42 *x) 38:43 *y) 39.23 *z) 36:49 (to 10:47) ;Other *a-d) Many thanks to Gary! *6) Created from R196 and R197 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * Files a to d http://www.30242b.net/JP_FF_index.html * Files 1 and 2 IAP's Tapes * File 6 Mooo * Files w and y created from L057 of the SL Tapes, digitized by Bill. Many thanks to Bill! Mooo / Mooo * File v created from L017 and File x from L016 and z created from L232a of SL Tapes (tapes) digitised by RC Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:SL Tapes